1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch panel, and more particularly, to a touch panel with flexible frame design.
2. Description of Related Art
A touch display device is constituted of both a display panel and a touch panel stacked on the display panel. In order to transmit a signal of the touch panel, a plurality of transmission lines is distributed at a periphery region of the touch panel, and same for the display panel. Therefore, the periphery region of a known display panel is usually designed with a shielding frame structure to shield the transmission lines. Consequently, the frame structure, in addition to providing a shielding effect, may further define a region for display function and touch operation on the touch display device to facilitate the use of a user. Because the user may directly see the frame structure, the design of the frame structure must be flexible in order to comply with the product specification.